Las lobas no saben cantar
by learilla
Summary: Tabla para 10fandoms. Serie de viñetas entre una loba huérfana y un perro incapaz de sacársela de la cabeza. "Los pajarillos deberían dedicarse a cantar, no a sacar las garras delante del temible león". SANSAN
1. Rey

**Bueno pues aquí traigo una serie de 10 viñetas que estarán relacionas entre sí, de una manera o de otra, que tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir. Supongo que quién se pase por aquí es porque conoce la Saga de CAnción de Hielo y Fuego, la mejor novela río escrita hasta ahora para mi gusto. Es genial. Y el Sansa/Sandor es una de mis parejas favoritas dentro de esta saga aunque nunca hayan llegado a nada "en condiciones" por ahora -espero-. **

**Pues eso, que espero que os guste. Y me dejeis alguna que otra review con lo que os ha parecido. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío sino de mi Papa Noel particular, GRR MArtín. **

**

* * *

**

"_Lo que antes había sido dolor y el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, ahora no era más que humillación y lágrimas de impotencia sobre su mejilla."_

Cruel, fría y desoladora era la imagen que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo. Las manos le temblaban, incapaces aún de recuperarse del miedo que la habían atenazado momentos antes, y la lastimaban mientras se tocaba el rostro deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo que veía no fuera más que una infernal pesadilla.

-Mi señora Sansa –oyó susurrar a una de sus doncellas. –La reina le reclama.

La niña apenas dio muestras de haberla escuchado. Si fuera por ella, todo Desembarco del Rey, la corte, ese hijo del demonio que había sido proclamado _rey_ y esa bruja rubia que tenía la desfachatez de llamarla a su presencia siempre que sus guardias acababan pegándola, podían irse directos al infierno de donde habían salido.

Había sido una estúpida y lo sabía. Desde que saliera de Invernalia tantos meses atrás, lo único que había hecho había sido construirse una férrea fortaleza de autoengaños y estúpidas fantasías de niña que no habían podido soportar el peso de la aplastante realidad.

La verdad la abrumaba y la aterraba. Estaba sola. Completamente sola.

-¿Mi… mi señora? –tartamudeó de nuevo la doncella. –La Reina dijo que no se la hiciera esperar.

La niña se volvió hacia ella con el rostro magullado y aún sanguinoliento.

-Pues en ese caso tráeme un barreño de agua en seguida. No querrás que me presente así ante la reina Cersei, ¿verdad?

La criada simplemente asintió rápidamente y abandonó la alcoba, demasiado acostumbrada a ver ya a aquella loba huérfana en aquel estado como para hacer preguntas.

Sansa volvió a mirarse en el espejo y fue entonces cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarla de nuevo. ¿Qué había sido esta vez? ¿Por qué Joffrey se había visto obligado a ordenarle a uno de sus guardias que la pegara mientras él se quedaba impasible, observando atentamente la sangre abandonar su boca y los gemidos escapar de entre sus labios?

No lo sabía, aunque para el caso… Hacía tiempo que Joffrey, no. El _Rey_ Jeoffrey, había dejado de necesitar un motivo para disfrutar de su sufrimiento.

Sansa se miró las manos manchadas de rojo y deseó que sus dedos desaparecieran y en lugar de ellos aparecieran unas garras nuevas. Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos y se imaginó muy lejos de allí, en Invernalia, donde ser una Stark aún significaba algo y ningún hombre, mujer o niño osaría siquiera levantarle la voz.

-¿Mi señora?

La loba abrió los ojos y dejó que su voz se convirtiera en un fiero gruñido.

-Prepárame un vestido. El azul. Date prisa.

Luego todo se desvaneció. La ilusión, el valor y la determinación, dejando hueco únicamente para el miedo y la compasión. Con manos temblorosas y entumecidas cogió el paño que su doncella había dejado junto a la tina y lo remojó en el agua fría que le habían traído. Con cuidado y una lentitud pasmosa se limpió el rostro de la sangre reseca y se obligó a dejar a un lado la altivez que las vejaciones de los leones habían hecho crecer dentro de ella.

Se vistió de forma autómata con la ayuda de la única doncella que la _generosa_ reina Cersei había dejado a su cuidado. Ésta le ató el vestido y peinó sus cabellos lo mejor que pudo, que no fue demasiado, y la instó un par de veces más a que se diera prisa y no hiciera esperar a su majestad.

Los pasillos en aquel castillo eran más fríos y austeros de lo que jamás habían sido los de su amado castillo de hielo. Sus pasos resonaban intermitentes entre aquellas paredes de piedra, burlándose de ella, condenándola a un final que temía encontrar. El vestido le quedaba grande y Sansa se obligó a no preguntarse el aspecto tan deplorable que su delgadez debía presentar dentro de aquellas telas que ni siquiera se habían molestado en arreglar a su talla. La reina no lo aprobaría, eso lo sabía, ¿pero que podía hacer ella, una muñeca de hielo magullada derritiéndose al asfixiante calor del sol?

Cuando dobló la esquina vislumbró, al fin, el par de guardas que custodiaban la sala del trono donde la reina la había citado. Su corazón se paralizó cuando reconoció el rostro de uno de ellos como uno de los tantos que habían cumplido fielmente las órdenes del rey sobre ella. Dejó de caminar y le miró directamente, con el rostro desdibujado en una mueca de pánico, incapaz de mover un solo pie para acercarse a él. Sansa estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí cuando la puerta del trono se abrió imperiosamente y la reina salió de ella como una exhalación, seguida por tres de sus consejeros, sus doncellas y para sorpresa de Sansa, el rey.

La niña no se movió, simplemente observó a aquella mujer acercarse a ella seguida de toda su tropa. Sin duda, Cersei estaba de muy mal humor y Sansa solo lamentaba que luego tuviera que vérselas con ella.

-Has tardado una maldita eternidad –se limitó a sentenciar la mujer cuando llegó hasta Sansa. Su voz no solo era fría como el hielo, sino también lacerante y cortante como el más afilado de los aceros.

-Lo lamento mucho, mi señora –fue lo único que se le ocurrió replicar. –Tenía que asearme un poco antes de acudir a vuestra ilustre presencia.

La niña dirigió obediente y temblorosa su mirada al suelo, esperando recibir de un momento a otro el merecido castigo que vendría por su osadía y su tardanza. La reina se giró a sus acompañantes y repartió varias órdenes imperantes que no admitían lugar a réplica ni vacilación.

-Tú espérame ahí dentro –dijo señalando a la sala que acababa de abandonar. –Tengo que ocuparme de un par de asuntos de máxima importancia.

Sin dar ninguna explicación más, Cersei dobló la esquina por la que Sansa acababa de llegar y tanto ella como su corte desaparecieron. La loba ni siquiera se planteó desobedecer una orden tan directa, así que se armó de valor, no levantó el rostro del suelo y pasó entre los dos guardas para entrar en la sala del trono. En cuanto lo hizo, las puertas se cerraron con un ruido sordo tras ella.

Sansa suspiró.

-Vaya, vaya… mira lo que ha traído la corriente.

La muchacha se giró rápidamente, alarmada, hacia el lugar de dónde provenía la voz.

-¿Quién… quién anda ahí? –susurró, alejándose lentamente de los pasos que se acercaban a ella desde las sombras.

-¿Desde cuando el lobo le teme al perro? –respondió la voz con una risa gutural que estremeció cada centímetro de la niña.

El hombre salió de entre las sombras y todos los temores de Sansa se hicieron realidad. Sandor Clegane se irguió altivamente ante ella. La muchacha se quedó petrificada tanto por el miedo como por la fascinación. Cada vez que se topaba con aquel infeliz no podía evitar sentir cierta atracción morbosa por aquel recordatorio horrible que adornaba su cara. Los ojos verdes de Sansa no podían apartarse de la quemadura, por mucho que lo intentara, y él lo notaba.

-¿Qué miras? –demandó con su tono amenazador.

Ella apartó la vista rápidamente.

-Na… nada –tartamudeó.

-Los pajaritos buenos no deben mentir.

En un par de zancadas rápidas, Sandor se colocó delante de la niña aterrorizada que lo acompañaba. Colocó su mano callosa bajo el mentón de ella y la obligó a alzar el rostro para que lo mirara.

El Perro se sorprendió cuando la luz de las antorchas le reveló aquel hermoso rostro lleno de arañazos y moratones. Sus labios estaban más hinchados que de costumbre y aunque ella había tratado de disimularlo con aquel polvo que usaban las mujeres pudo ver sin ningún tipo de duda el círculo morado alrededor de su ojo.

-Te han vuelto a pegar –afirmó. Ella volvió a desviar su mirada aterrada. -¿Quién ha sido?

Silencio.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta! –la presión bajo la barbilla de Sansa aumentó y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

Sandor la soltó al cabo de un momento, renuente a cortar el contacto.

-No sé su nombre –respondió ella en apenas un susurro.

-¿Cómo era?

-Es uno de los guardias que están ahí fuera. El de la derecha.

Ella le observó durante un momento y si hubo algún cambio en su rostro, ella no lo apreció. Al contrario, él seguía mirándola sin disimulo alguno como ningún hombre debería mirar a una dama. Burlón, pedante y con un brillo en los ojos al que la niña era incapaz de darle un significado.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez? –preguntó alargando de nuevo la mano hacia ella y retirándola a mitad de camino.

-Nad… No lo sé.

Aquel hombre volvió a aventurar su mano hacia el rostro de ella y esta vez no cejó en su intento. Volvió a tomarla de la barbilla y la obligó de nuevo a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Sansa soltó un gemido lastimero.

-¿Por qué no dejas de hacerle enfadar? –la niña se agarró desesperadamente de los brazos del Perro, a sabiendas de que no podría soportar esa mezcla de temor y dolor por mucho más tiempo. –Los pajarillos como tú deberían limitarse solo a cantar y no a sacar las garras delante del temible león.

-Me haces daño –rogó aquella niña huérfana.

Cuando ella se agarró a la mano por la que la tenía sujeta, él la soltó, haciendo que la niña cayera al suelo de rodillas. Sansa se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar sonoramente. Sandor se agachó junto a ella y pronunció la única frase capaz de silenciarla.

-¿El de la derecha viniendo por el pasillo?

Sansa lo miró fijamente y asintió.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y entró la reina, esta vez sola. Cuando Sansa volvió a mirar al frente en busca de aquel hombre, El Perro volvía a ser devorado por las sombras.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Como yo queréis un Sandor quemaíto para hacer y que os haga cosas malas? Pues dadle al Go y dejad alguna review_

_Un besitooooooooooooo  
_


	2. Bardo

**He vuelto! Sí!! Bajón de inspiración pero aquí estoy again!! y con un capi con el que he salido, cuanto menos, satisfecha. **

**Gracias a mis lectorcillas y lector! Nacho, Drehn, Queen Daenerys, Shiorita y Joanne Distte!!! A ver qué os parece este capitulillo!! Ya tengo un par de ideas más para la tabla!! así que espero no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima vez!!!**

**Un bechito!!**

* * *

"_Escuchad, pues, mi canto y conoceréis la canción, _

_Más allá del muro de hielo donde los gigantes moran y lo salvajes danzan al fuego_

_Hubo una vez una niña sin voz, cautiva del Tiempo y la Soledad, _

_Sus ojos eran del color del rocío de la mañana y su piel tostada como el estío, _

_Contaba una vieja canción que quien consiguiera atrapar su corazón se alzaría dueño y señor de todas las Tierras Salvajes, _

_Pero ningún hombre nunca pudo hacerse con tan valioso tesoro…"_

-Sansa, ven aquí –la niña suspiró.

Con un rápido movimiento, la loba se levantó de la silla que estaba ocupando y se acercó al trono.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que eres una experta en bardos –escupió Joffrey como si aquello fuera lo más estúpido que había escuchado en su vida. –Supongo que en ese montón de hielo tuyo era lo único que podríais hacer para distraeros.

Un par de risas falsas y maliciosas se elevaron en el silencio de la sala. Si había algo que nunca faltaba en toda buena corte, eran nobles venidos a menos que trataban de congraciarse con su señor, por muy estúpida y cruel que fuera la rata que se sentaba en el trono.

Sansa se mordió con furia la lengua para evitar así soltar un par de verdades que seguramente no le gustarían demasiado a _Su Alteza. _Como que Invernalia no era ningún montón de hielo sino un castillo más imponente y maravilloso que su fortaleza en Desembarco del Rey o que los bardos que visitaban a su madre, Lady Catelyn, no tenían ni punto de comparación con las sanguijuelas descoloridas y sucias que osaban presentarse en presencia de la reina Cersei.

-Habla, estúpida –le gritó el muchacho. -¿Es que se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-No –respondió ella al cabo de un momento.

-¿No?

-No, Alteza.

-Eso está mejor. –Él volvió a girarse hacia la corte que le acompañaba, compuesta por no menos de treinta nobles y sus esposas, y continuó: -Ahora, dime, ¿es cierto que sabes canciones de bardos?

Ella dudó. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en Desembarco del Rey había aprendido a diferenciar los distintos tonos de voz de Jeoffrey. Así sabía que estaba, por ejemplo, el tono sumiso y aflautado con el que se dirigía a su madre que, en la opinión de Sansa, acompañado de las miradas que a veces le dedicaba, podía resultar bastante preocupante y enfermizo. También estaba la voz cantaría con la que recibía a la mayoría de sus súbditos y que solían acabar en ahorcamientos o visitas prolongadas al calabozo. Luego se presentaba el frenético y ansioso, ese que solía usar cuando obligaba a sus guardias a darle una paliza, a torturarla… esa voz infantil con la que solía recrearle una y otra vez la decapitación de su padre e invitaba a pesadillas horribles que alteraban sus nervios y la desvelaban en mitad de la noche.

_¡Maldito fuera!_

Diferentes tonos para un niño mimado cuyo deseo era ley divina. Peligrosos e impredecibles, lastimosos y crueles.

-¿Sansa…?

El tono que utilizaba ahora era calmado y falto de ansias. Cualquier extraño podría confundirlo fácilmente con la actitud serena y sensata de un buen monarca. Justo y juicioso, bondadoso… todo lo contrario a lo que era Jeoffrey. Para Sansa, aquella paz ilusoria no era más que la calma que precede a la tempestad.

Y eso la aterraba.

-Si la pregunta es si conozco canciones de bardos, la respuesta es afirmativa, mi señor –comenzó, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a medida que hablaba. –Pero en cambio, si lo que Su Alteza quiere saber es si podría recrearlas ahora mismo frente a su excelencia y su corte, no estoy demasiado segura. La Madre, en su inmensa sabiduría, no me otorgó el preciado don de la canción. Así que sería un despropósito bochornoso y desagradable intentar representar aquí, para el rey y todos estos nobles caballeros y damas, algunas de las hermosas canciones que los bardos norteños me enseñaron.

El rostro de Jeoffrey se contrajo ante la contrariedad de que le desafiaran y se negaran a cumplir sus deseos. La muchacha lo observó atentamente, aquel rostro blanquecino y maligno no trataba de disimular de ninguna de las maneras las intenciones que su lengua estaba a punto de sentenciar.

Sansa no supo lo que la instó a volver a hablar. Instinto de supervivencia quizás. El caso es que lo hizo y las facciones pálidas de Jeoffrey se suavizaron.

-En cambio, mi señor, la Doncella fue más bondadosa y me otorgó el don de la oratoria. Sé muchos cuentos que sin duda amenizarán esta tarde calurosa de verano.

El gritito de júbilo de Myrcella los distrajo a todos durante un instante. Cuando el rey se volvió de nuevo a Sansa, en sus ojos brillaba la condescendencia de un monarca que sabía que estaba a punto de ofrecerle a sus señores menores más diversión que la que pudiera darles una simple historia de cuna.

-Bien –fue en cambio lo que dijo. –No será lo mismo, ni mucho menos, pero tendremos que contentarlo con uno de tus estúpidos cuentos. Habla pues, lady Sansa de la Casa Stark, y procura no hacerme bostezar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

La niña volvió a presentar sus respetos ante el rey y a echar un vistazo rápido a la sala. Decenas de pares de ojos se concentraban en ella. Atentos, ansiosos, rabiosos porque cometiera algún error que Jeoffrey pudiera estrujar y dar así la diversión tan esperada para el resto del día.

-Dejadme que os relate pues, mi querido señor, la trágica historia de Lady Aleyna. Abrid vuestra mente y remontar el recuerdo a un tiempo lejano. Un tiempo donde el ser humano danzaba libremente entre el credo del hombre y el salvajismo de los animales. Seres de dos condiciones, de cuerpos adversos y de necesidades más allá del entendimiento. Ahora volad también hasta el muero de hielo, allí en el norte, dejad atrás los bosques de arcianos y las cuevas de los salvajes y llegaréis a un lago.

Sansa tomó aire y observó con cierto temor los rostros de cuantos la escuchaban.

-Supongo que habréis visitados muchos lagos, Alteza.

-Suponéis bien. He visitado tantos lagos como pelos hay en esta sala –Jeoffrey tamborileó sus dedos, impaciente, sobre el trono de hierro. Se cortó. Más irritado aún, se llevó el dedo herido a la boca y aún con él entre sus labios fue capaz de articular: -Seguid niña, no habéis empezado y ya me estáis aburriendo.

-Sabed señor, que este lago no era como ningún otro que hubierais visitado o visto jamás. De él se decía que otorgaría la vida eterna a quién consiguiera hacerse con el corazón de su guardiana. Lady Aleyna llevaba cuidando de aquel tesoro desde el primer aliento que dio la mañana, desde la primera estrella que alumbró el firmamento.

Muchos fueron los que intentaron conquistarla. Muchos caballeros deseosos de poder se adentraron en la espesura del bosque salvaje buscando a la mujer de las leyendas. Aquella que corrían entre los árboles y aullaba a la luna llena. Algunos tuvieron la fortuna de encontrarla, otros ni siquiera pasaron la primera prueba de fuego y azufre. Los otros, los que sí sobrevivieron y volvieron con una negativa amable en sus labios, contaron que Aleyna era la mujer más bella que hubieran visto jamás. Una belleza triste que cautivaba cualquier corazón, puro o impuro que osara mirarla.

Una noche en la que la luna estaba en su máximo apogeo y Lady Aleyna había decidido dejar salir al lobo a pasear, un rey y su criado llegaron hasta las lindes del lago, demandando ante su presencia a aquella que había nacido de la lágrima de la antigua Diosa Mirmella. Aún en su forma animal, Aleyna se acercó hasta ellos y los incitó a que le dieran alcance. "Estoy cansada de seguir sola, dijo, la Soledad me consume desde mucho tiempo más del que puedo recordar. Sois un rey y lo que os ofrezco es una eternidad de prosperidad y conquistas sin parangón. A cambio, no pido más que un hijo a quien amar y que me ame". Y con esa petición aún caliente entre los labios, volvió al resguardo de los árboles centenarios.

Los suspiros anhelantes de las damas instigaron a Sansa a continuar.

El rey aceptó el reto y le ordenó a su fiel sirviente que lo siguiera. Ambos adoptaron su forma animal, el rey la de un hermoso león dorado y su criado un nervudo perro de caza, y se lanzaron en pos de la loba. Durante aquella noche, en todos los siete reinos no se escuchó más que el batir de las hojas de los árboles corazón y los jadeos de aquellas tres bestias que convergían unidas en una vorágine de danza salvaje y aspiraciones eternas. Sin embargo, lo que en un primer momento pareció una tarea fácil, se tornó una broma cruel cuando volvieron a tomar su forma humana y Aleyna descubrió que el brillo que la había cautivado hasta llevarla a un éxtasis espiritual fue el del criado y no el del hermoso rey.

El brillo ahora se había trasladado hasta los ojos del rey Jeoffrey. La sala se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral, expectante por el desenlace de aquella historia cuya narradora había conseguido trasladarla hasta un plano más allá de la simple cortesía. La había trasformado en ansia, intriga y un sentimiento de horror. Pues aunque no mucha gente hubiera oído jamás aquel viejo cuento, todos sabían que aquella clase de historia sólo puede soportar un final.

-Por supuesto –rompió Jeoffrey el silencio. –que esa estúpida de Aleyna eligió al rey. ¿No es así?

Sansa dudó. _¿Qué ocurriría si se atreviera a decirle la verdad? _

-Sí, mi señor. Por supuesto que eligió al bello león, al monarca.

-¿Y qué ocurrió luego? –insistió.

La muchacha desvió momentáneamente la mirada y luego la volvió a concentrar en el rey, aunque nunca mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Ella le dio de beber las aguas del lago y reinaron durante siglos un viejo reino olvidado tiempo ha.

Aquella rápida explicación pareció satisfacer al joven rey, no así al resto de sus acompañantes que le dedicaron a la loba miradas airadas y descorazonadas. Los nobles murmuraron sus ofensivas opiniones sobre la _"estúpida" y "malavenida" _historia, lo suficientemente alto como para que Sansa pudiera oírlas sin miedo a perderse un solo detalle.

Jeoffrey se puso en pie, agravó su voz y anunció a la sala que el banquete de almuerzo ya estaba servido en el comedor. Sin esperar réplica alguna, el niño abandonó la sala del trono con la barbilla indecorosamente alzada y con un desdén insultante al pasar al lado de Sansa.

Ella se quedó allí de pie, impertérrita, dando gracias a la Madre por haberle dado la sabiduría y la templanza suficiente como para no haber terminado la historia correctamente.

-No eligió al rey –Sansa elevó el rostro y la vista sobre la mole de músculo y acero que se erguía ante ella. La mitad quemada del rostro del Perro le dedicó una mirada burlona. –Mientes muy mal, pajarito. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Ella le devolvió una mirada ausente, vacía de expresión y dolor. _¿Que metía mal? No. En eso, Sansa, se había convertido en toda una experta. _

-De hecho, no. Sí que eligió al rey. –aquello pilló por sorpresa al caballero. –Se casaron y ella le dio de beber el agua del lago. Cuando el monarca, que en realidad era un tirano y un dictador, descubrió la atracción entre su esposa y su criado, mandó degollarlo en presencia de la propia Aleyna.

-¿Y qué hizo ella?

Sansa lo miró en silencio, preguntándose por el reciente interés que ofrecía aquel asesino.

La simple charla la repugnaba y la aterrorizaba a partes iguales.

-Poco después, estalló una guerra contra los países vecinos del rey, donde comprobó que, efectivamente, las aguas de aquel lago lo habían vuelto inmortal. Así que, henchido por el orgullo y guiado por la arrogancia masculina, decidió que ya no necesitaba a Aleyna nunca más. Mientras la nueva reina dormía gestando un bebé en su vientre, el león le partió el corazón, literalmente, con su propia espada.

-Creo que esa versión hubiera satisfecho mucho más al rey que ese final feliz e insulso que has creado para él.

Sansa inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, analizando con cautela las reacciones y los cambios casi imperceptibles en el rostro de aquel criado fiel, el perrito faldero de Jeoffrey. La niña no pudo evitar estremecerse al darse cuenta de la paradójica semejanza entre la historia de Aleyna y la suya propia.

-Aleyna era hija de dioses. ¿Qué creéis que le pasó al rey cuando aquellos dos corazones dejaron de latir?

-Supongo que nada bueno.

-Supone usted bien, Sir Sandor. Si me disculpáis…

-La culpa fue de ella, por elegir la riqueza al corazón –soltó una carcajada atronadora. -¡Vaya mierda sentimental!

Sansa hizo una leve reverencia. Cuando ya estaba a punto de abandonar la estancia, la voz cascada de Clegane la hizo volverse de nuevo leventemente.

-Partid con cautela, Lady Aleyna. Y tened cuidado en el banquete del león –Sansa vio con sorpresa cómo Sandor se inclina ante ella en una reverencia demasiado profunda como para parecer seria.

Ella le miró con odio, adivinando en aquellos ojos burlones y en su sonrisa desfigurada por el fuego, la broma cruel que aquel comentario le estaba gastando.

-Este león ya ha cortado la cabeza de un lobo –susurró, ahogando en un grito silencioso el dolor por el recuerdo de su padre asesinado. –Y le aseguro, sir, que antes me clavaría yo misma una daga en el corazón que dejar que vuelva a repetir tal atrocidad.

Clegane lanzó otra carcajada.

-Mi pequeño pajarito –le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. –No olvidéis que un perro al que no ha matado el fuego, es un hueso difícil de matar. Si alguien debe hacer que vuestro corazón deje de latir, deberéis concederme a mí tal honor. Cumpliré de buena gana el cometido… de una forma o de otra. Eso ya lo veremos.

-Sí, mi señor.


	3. Rojo

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío sino de Martin. Lo único que verdaderamente me pertenece son las palabras. **

**A disfrutad. **

**·**

**-ROJO-  
**

Hacía ya más de media hora que el sol bañaba por completo su habitación y aún no había subido ninguna doncella a atenderla. La niña se quitó como pudo la gran montaña de mantas que la cubrían y salió de la cama. _¡Por la Madre, la Doncella y el Herrero!, _fue su primer pensamiento racional, _¡estaban en Desembarco del Rey y ella era una norteña de sangre y espíritu, ¿a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar que podía estar pasando un calor de mil demonios en aquella ciudad infesta y austera? _

Sansa se acercó al hogar donde apenas ya resplandecían los últimos rescoldos del fuego de la noche anterior y suspiró. Estaba segura de que si no fuera por la reina Margaery, ni siquiera hubiera habido un fuego esperándola cuando llegó a acostarse. _Otra cosa más que agradecerle a los Tyrell_, apuntó mentalmente. Como si ya no hubiera demasiadas en la lista.

Gracias a la llegada de las flores al castillo, las palizas a Sansa no habían parado del todo pero sí disminuido en gran medida. Jeoffrey ya no estaba tan pendiente de ella como cabía esperar. Su futura reina eclipsaba ahora todo su mundo. Y cuando ella no estaba delante, su real madre lo tenía demasiado ocupado como para que pudiera pensar en otra cosa.

Sansa abrió el baúl a los pies de su cama y sacó un bonito vestido azul claro que había dentro. Un par de golpes en la puerta de su habitación la hicieron girarse en redondo.

-¿Sansa? ¿Estás despierta?

Al principio no la reconoció, pero en cuanto repitió sus palabras, la pelirroja pudo reconocer claramente la voz de Margaery Tyrell. Un poco aturdida, Sansa susurró un rápido _"adelante", _y esperó hasta que la reina entró en su habitación. Cuando la niña echó una rápida hojeada a aquellas cuatro paredes tan desvencijadas, únicamente adornadas con una cama antigua, un baúl y un tocador con la esquina inferior derecha del espejo rota, la Stark no pudo más que sentir vergüenza por los aposentos donde estaba obligada a recibir a la futura reina.

-Perdonadme, Lady Margaery –intentó excusarse. –No tengo demasiadas cosas con las que atenderos.

La castaña sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Venía a preguntarte si te gustaría salir hoy conmigo a montar a caballo –en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de las ropas de cama que aún llevaba puestas Sansa. -¿Qué haces así vestida todavía? ¿Dónde está tu doncella para que te ayude y… -se acercó a la puerta y se asomó al pasillo.

-No mi señora, por favor. No va a venir nadie.

Margaery se volvió de nuevo hacia ella lentamente. A través de sus ojos, Sansa pudo percibir cierto grado de entendimiento. Por muy joven que pareciera, y calculaba que debían rondar la misma edad, la castaña no era tan estúpida como cabría esperarse de alguien de su condición. De hecho, Sansa sabía que se callaba demasiadas cosas. Las sonrisas bonitas de Margaery con frecuencia ocultaban la astucia del que ve, oye y aguarda una oportunidad.

-Entonces yo te ayudaré, mi querida Sansa.

Sin que pudiera impedírselo, Margaery tomó el vestido de sus manos y lo dejó sobre la cama. Después la hizo volverse y comenzó a desabrocharle los lazos de la espalda hasta que la tela se deslizó por la fina piel de Sansa hasta llegar al suelo. En silencio y sin atreverse demasiado a moverse, Sansa aguardó cualquier movimiento por parte de su compañera, preguntándose de paso, por qué se empeñaba ella tanto en acariciarla cuando era evidente que la ropa de cama ya no la cubría en absoluto. Sansa giró el rostro lo suficiente hasta que pudo ver los ojos de Margaery mirarla fijamente.

-¿Mi señora? –murmuró. -¿Ocurre algo?

-Ojalá yo tuviera tu piel, Sansa. Tan suave y blanca, sin estar dañada por el sol. Algún día tendrás que enseñarme Invernalia. Quiero verlo contigo.

-Como deseéis –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras Margaery tomaba el vestido de la cama y se lo pasaba por la cabeza.

-Renly solía decirme que le encantaba el tono tan poco tostado de mi piel –siguió diciendo mientras tomaba un cepillo para el cabello y obligaba a Sansa a sentarse frente al espejo. –Estoy segura de que hubiera preferido el tuyo. Níveo y cristalino. Pensé que una flor del invierno como tú se marchitaría en el calor asfixiante de Desembarco. ¿Cómo lo soportas tú, Sansa? Porque cada día para mí se está convirtiendo en una tortura.

La niña le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo.

-Mi padre solía decir que lo que no nos mata, sólo nos hace más fuertes –contestó sinceramente.

Margaery asintió y olió el pelo de Sansa en el proceso.

-En cambio, lo que suele decir mi padre es que las flores que crecen en la adversidad luego serán las que florecerán más hermosas.

Ahora las manos de Margaery reposaban sobre sus hombros, deslizándose incesantemente por sus brazos. La doncella se inclinó sobre Sansa y le besó la mejilla izquierda, demorándose en aquel lugar mucho más de lo estrictamente necesario. Sin apartarse demasiado, las manos de Margaery ascendieron por el cuello de Sansa, tocándolo únicamente con la yema de sus dedos. Cuando un mechó _rojizo_ se enredó entre sus dedos, soltó una risita armónica que a Sansa le pareció deliciosa. Sin embargo, seguía demasiado insegura sin llegar a comprender del todo las intenciones con las que Margaery la tocaba. Un cosquilleo nuevo para ella comenzó a atormentarla en un lugar prohibido para una niña como ella.

El rubor comenzó a hacerse visible en el rostro de la norteña y así lo percibió la futura reina cuando continuó profundizando en sus caricias.

-Renly me hizo varias promesas para la noche de boda que no tuvo tiempo de cumplir, Sansa. Las mismas promesas que me ha hecho Jeoffrey. Promesas que no estoy segura de que me vayan a gustar.

-¿A qué os referís, mi señora? –la niña tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando aquellas manos pequeñas y ágiles se deslizaron por su espalda.

Margaery soltó una risotada.

-A la clase de promesas que le hace un hombre a su esposa, boba.

Sansa seguía sin saber demasiado bien a qué se refería.

-El amor Sansa. El horizontal, que es el único que parece importarle a los hombres.

-¿Queréis decir que…

-¿Qué clase de amor estás tú dispuesta a dar?

Sansa estaba paralizada y más cuando vio aquella cabeza llena de tirabuzones castaños acercarse a ella, mirándola fijamente, abrasándola con aquellos ojos verdes. La niña cerró los ojos con fuerza, tal y como su Tata le había contado que solían hacerlo las damas en los cuentos de hadas. Sólo que frente a sí no tenía a ningún caballero de brillante armadura, sino a una niña que se empeñaba en colmarla de atenciones y susurrarle versos de espadas y dragones mientras los hombres tragaban y eructaban a su alrededor. Margaery le rozó los labios con los suyos, tanteándola, incitándola. Sin separarse, la miró de nuevo a los ojos y cuando vio que ella aún los tenía cerrados y que todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, volvió a sonreír por aquella merecida victoria.

Un carraspeo desde la puerta, la privó de tomar su bien merecido trofeo.

-La Reina Cersei y su hijo requieren de vuestra presencia en la Sala del Trono –fue lo único que dijo la voz seca y cargada de burla del Perro.

-Estoy segura de que pueden esperar –parecía irritada, pero en seguida se recompuso. –No. Mejor voy a verlo, en seguida. Gracias, Sir Clegane por venir a buscarme.

Cuando ya estaba a la altura del hombre, se volvió de nuevo hacia Sansa y le dijo con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-Mandaré en seguida a una de mis doncellas para que te ayuden a terminar de arreglarte, mi querida amiga Sansa. Tendré los caballos preparados para cuando bajes.

Luego se marchó, dejándola sola bajo la mirada airada de aquella mole de músculo y piel quemada.

-Parece que la futura reina compartirá algo más que trono con el rey. –espetó mientras no podía apartar la mirada de los labios _rojos_ de Sansa.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

-Que eres demasiado estúpida como para decir "no".

-¿Por qué estás tan airado? –le dijo mientras volvía a ponerse en pie y recogía la tela con la que dormía del suelo.

El Perro se acercó por detrás, la cogió del brazo derecho y la obligó de nuevo a levantarse.

-Estás jugando a algo demasiado peligroso, pajarito. Y algo más que tu estúpido corazón lleno de fantasías estúpidas puede salir herido.

Sansa lo miró con odio y se desenganchó de él con fuerza.

-Quiero salir de aquí. Y si para ello debo quemarme, lo haré. Preferiría mil veces morir quemada en una hoguera que permanecer aquí un solo día más.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas, niña. Puede que al final acabe cumpliéndose.

El cuerpo de ella volvió a tensarse cuando las dos manos de Sandor la agarraron por los brazos. Esta vez no cerró los ojos cuando aquel rostro feo y deforme se acercó con rapidez al suyo, sino que lo miró con una altivez que no sentía y un deseo que poco a poco la iba consumiendo por dentro. Pensó en cómo debía de sentirse aquella barba de varios días al contacto con su piel o si el beso de aquel hombre rudo y sucio se parecería en algo a la delicadeza y docilidad de Margaery. En el último segundo, cuando el aliento de aquel guerrero dominaba por completo al suyo, cerró los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el hombre ya estaba fuera de sus aposentos.

-No te regales tan fácilmente a cualquiera que intente besarte. Créeme. Acabarías en un lugar mucho peor que este.


	4. Baile

**It's been a long time... pero aquí estoy de nuevo. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Obviamente, yo no soy GRR Martin. **

**A los amantes del SanSan como yo... aquí tienen un poquito más de droga. Necesito más de esta pareja en el fandom! **

**

* * *

**

**-BAILE-**

Susurró algo ininteligible incluso para ella misma. Por la cara que puso el caballero, él tampoco debía de haber comprendido la excusa que había utilizado para rechazar su invitación a un baile, pero guardó silencio, le hizo la reverencia que correspondía para aquellos casos y se marchó en busca de alguna de las otras muchachas del salón.

Margaery la estaba mirando, podía notar aquellos ojos verdes clavados en ella incluso desde el otro extremo de la sala. Ella la ignoró. No podía enfrentarse a la futura reina en aquellos momentos. No cuando se sentía sucia y ultrajada, débil, derrotada.

Una de las doncellas de la reina Cersei se le acercó y le susurró las órdenes que la leona había dictaminado para ella. "Sonreír más y mostrarse amable con los caballeros invitados". Sansa despachó a la muchacha con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y desvió la atención para otro lado, para la pista de baile. Con las manos cruzadas sobre la falda, empezó a recorrer la sala del trono. Jeoffrey o, mejor dicho, sus consejeros, habían preparado un baile para celebrar la futura unión de éste con la familia Tyrell. Las familias más influyentes del reino y vasallas de los Lannister habían acudido fielmente a la invitación y ahora un despliegue de extraños, se movían por aquel lugar como si todo aquello fuese suyo. Presters, Reyne, Swyft… Cersei la había obligado a aprenderse todos aquellos nombres de memoria, a saber reconocerlos, tratarlos… complacerlos.

Su piel se erizó por el contacto del recuerdo y Sansa no pudo reprimir el odio y el asco que la invadió.

Algunos de los invitados a la reunión se habían adelantado y habían llegado una noche antes de lo esperado. Cuando ella ya estaba desvestida y lista para irse a dormir, Cersei la mandó llamar y la obligó a volver a vestirse con sus "mejores galas". Lo que significó un vestido de terciopelo verde que le quedaba demasiado suelto por todas partes.

-No debéis hacerla esperar –había susurrado una y otra vez la doncella mientras volvía a cepillarle el cabello.

Sansa no dijo nada, acostumbrada ya a los caprichos de sus anfitriones, había aprendido desde hacía tiempo a no rechistar cuando se le daba una orden, aunque esta viniera disfrazada de favor.

Recorrió el pasillo de su alcoba hasta el comedor donde habían dispuesto la cena de bienvenida en silencio. Se lamentó en más de una ocasión por su mala suerte. Los moratones del último arrebato de Jeoffrey acababan de desaparecer y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía dormir con tranquilidad, sin despertarse a media noche porque le dolieran demasiado las costillas al respirar. Podía haber durado un poco más. Sólo un poco.

Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta apenas sí la miraron cuando la dejaron pasar. Dentro, cinco hombres altos y robustos reían y bebían bañados por el sudor, el polvo del camino y la embriaguez que les estaba dando el vino. Cersei no estaba por ninguna parte, sólo Jeoffrey, encabezando la mesa, custodiado por su fiel perro guardián.

El rey le hizo una señal con la cabeza, indicándole un hueco vacío junto al más joven de los recién llegados.

Sansa se sentó.

-Caballeros… -el niño alzó una copa y la miró con una sonrisa pérfida y hastida entre los labios. –Os presento a Lady Sansa Stark, mi… invitada.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. Aquellos ojos, aquella voz… _¿cuánta crueldad podía albergar un cuerpo tan pequeño? _

-¿Stark? –_ahí estaba… el reconocimiento, la burla… _-¿Cómo ese traidor norteño?

Las manos de Sansa se contrajeron en un puño y la sonrisa de Jeoffrey se amplió.

-Bueno… -contestó éste. –Ya no.

Los caballeros estallaron en risas. Sansa permaneció impertérrita en su sitio, mirando al frente, escudándose de la ofensa y del dolor, negándose a darle la satisfacción a ninguno de ellos de que la vieran llorar. Sandor le devolvió la mirada y ella se quedó más helada aún. El Perro era el único de los presentes que no reía.

Una mano fría se deslizó bajo la mesa, entre sus piernas. La niña dio un saltó en su asiento, sorprendida por el atrevimiento al que estaba siendo expuesta.

-Lady Sansa –dijo el caballero con burla, riéndose de su posición, lamiéndola con el hedor del vino. –Mi nombre es Tybolt Crakehall, encantado.

Ella seguía sin apartar la vista de aquella mano fría y rugosa que no paraba de moverse entre sus piernas, horrorizada.

Tybolt Crakehall era un hombre enorme, atractivo a su manera, si no fuera el brillo que acababa de descubrir en sus ojos, la ferocidad con la que magullaba su carne y la cercanía con la que ahora le hablaba.

Algo dentro de Sansa se rompió, consciente por primera vez de la trampa en la que se había metido.

-Saluda, Sansa. –le ordenó Jeoffrey, llevándose la copa a los labios, bebiendo un trago largo de ella.

Nada salió de los labios de la loba.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, aquel tipo enorme la arrastraba por los pasillos de la Fortaleza como si su resistencia no fuera más que un juego de niños. Jeoffrey se la había ofrecido y él sólo reclamaba lo que el rey había hecho suyo. La mente de Sansa vagó, desapegada de la realidad, siendo testigo desde fuera de la brutalidad de las palabras del joven león.

"_Mercancía"_, había dicho. _"Deja que al menos sirva de algo esa loba inútil". _

Los hombres habían protestado cuando se supo que Tybolt era el que se había ganado antes la gracia y los favores del rey. Cansados del viaje, solos y con una cama fría esperándoles. Todos querían gozar de lo que la hija del traidor podía darles, todos querían saborear su piel blanquecida, saber lo caliente que estaban sus piernas…

Sansa odió a los Lannisters con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que le habían hecho a su familia, a su padre, a ella misma…

Él la estrelló contra una de las paredes frías de piedra que formaban el castillo y le amasó los pechos por encima de la tela del vestido. Buscó a tientas la boca de Sansa para cubrirla con la suya y la niña descubrió con pesar que aquellos labios grandes no eran tan suaves como le parecieron en un primer momento. Eran posesivos y dolorosos. La barba de dos días le abrasó la piel de las mejillas, pinchándola, haciendo que ella emitiera más de un gemido de dolor que no hicieron más que avivar los esfuerzos y las ansias del hombre que la estaba sometiendo.

-Por favor…

Él la apretó con más fuerza, pegándose a ella, dejándole saber lo necesitado que estaba, cuándo la necesitaba.

Sansa se asustó por el bulto que notó junto a su estómago.

-No…

_¿Qué ocurriría si gritaba? ¿De verdad vendría alguien a ayudarla? _

Lo dudaba.

Por eso se contuvo. Aspiró con fuerza y reprimió el chillido que bramaba por salir cuando notó sus manos desatándose los calzones y dejándolos caer al suelo. En cuestión de segundos sería su turno.

-Madre –llamó. –Padre…

El aire frío le golpeó el rostro cuando unas manos fuertes le arrancaron de cuajo la masa de piel amorfa que tenía encima. Se dio cuenta por primera vez que tenía los ojos cerrados. Otro mecanismo de defensa, decidió. Decidida a enfrentarse con lo que quiera que estuviera ocurriendo, Sansa separó los párpados y lo que vio la asustó más que el hambre masculina que había estado a punto de robarle algo más que la inocencia.

Tybolt estaba en el suelo y él estaba sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con sus manos, golpeándole la cabeza contra el suelo.

Sansa se llevó las manos a los labios, cortando de cuajo el grito que se agolpaba en su garganta.

Los ojos del Perro eran rojos, furiosos, pero terriblemente decididos. No vaciló ni una sola vez. Superada la sorpresa inicial por verse agredido por semejante mole, Crakehall reaccionó como cabía esperar y empezó a devolverle los golpes a su agresor. Sandor retrocedió, pero volvió a lanzarse contra el caballero, embistiéndole por la cintura, cayendo de nuevo los dos al suelo.

Sansa vaciló, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella. Avanzó un paso, pero volvió a retroceder cuando se lastimó el pie con lo que acababa de pisar. Se apartó las faldas y comprobó que era una pequeña daga sin ningún tipo de ornamentación. Un grito de rabia la hizo de nuevo volver la atención a los dos hombres que peleaban frente a ella. Ahora era Sandor el que estaba arrinconado bajo el cuerpo de Crakehall. El rostro de Tybolt adquiría un tono granate cada vez más acusado debido al enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por asfixiar al lacayo del rey.

-¡No! –gritó lanzándose a por el forastero.

Sansa saltó a su espalda y le golpeó el rostro, aunque dudaba de que aquel gigante apenas notara sus manos como si fuera una caricia. Tybolt no tardó en quitársela de encima y de mandarla volando hacia la pared en la que minutos antes la tenía acorralada.

El Perro lanzó un grito de rabia. El mismo que se escapó del alma de la norteña.

La niña gruñó con odio, enseñando los dientes, olvidándose por un instante de su envoltura de carne y hueso y volviendo a ser una loba afrontando el frío del invierno. Sin pensamientos ni razón, sólo instinto y rabia. Dolor, humillación, venganza… Tomó la daga a sus pies y volvió a levantarse. Aquel idiota sin cerebro le daba la espalda, _¿por qué preocuparse de ella si no era más que una niña a la que podría violar por obra y gracia de Jeoffrey Baratheon? _

Ciega, confusa, guiada por el Guerrero a las órdenes de la Madre y la Doncella…

El calor de la sangre resbalando por sus manos la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de la daga y volvió a arrancarla del cuello de aquel demonio venido desde tan lejos.

Tybolt también se llevó las manos a la garganta, pero cuando quiso comprender lo que había sucedido, ya yacía inerte sobre el cuerpo jadeante de Sandor Clegane. El Perro la miró, se quitó de encima aquella masa de carne y se acercó a la niña en un par de pasos. Tuvo que zarandearla un par de veces para que ésta reaccionara.

-Vete a tu cuarto y lávate –le dijo. –Quiero que eches el vestido al fuego. Para cuando te despiertes mañana ya no quedarán más que las cenizas.

-¿Qué pasará con él? –susurró, conmocionada por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Yo me ocupo de él, pajarito. Ahora sé buena y haz lo que te he dicho.

Sansa lo miró a los ojos, tratando de hallar en ellos algún rastro de cordura al que pudiera agarrarse y seguir adelante. Se agarró con fuerza a sus brazos, que aún la agarraban por los hombros, y se dejó caer. Cansada.

_¿Por qué no sentía remordimientos por lo que acababa de hacer? _

Sandor la puso en pie de nuevo.

-Pajarito…

-No soy un pájaro –le respondió sin apartar la vista del cuerpo vacío de aquel monstruo. –Soy una loba. Una loba de Invernalia.

-Y hoy acabas de cobrarte tu primera presa. Lo sé, pero debes hacerme caso. Procura que nadie te vea, niña.

Sansa volvió a mirarlo, apretando la daga contra la palma de la mano.

La música restalló en sus oídos cuando se acabaron los recuerdos. Las parejas iban y venían, chocándose con ella, apartándola de su camino. Con cuidado, Sansa se acercó a un grupo de mujeres a las que no había visto antes, poniendo especial cuidado en las manos cruzadas contra su regazo.

-Como lo oís –repetía una solícita hacia su señora. –Lo han encontrado hoy flotando en el Aguasnegras. Dicen que podría tratarse de un ajuste de cuentas.

-Yo he oído que puede tratarse de una mujer. Tybolt Crakehall nunca ha sabido respetar las pertenencias de otro hombre.

Ya había escuchado demasiado. Sansa siguió su camino, buscando al rey, acercándose al trono. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios en cuanto lo vio, respirando de alivio. Se acercó hasta él, sin apartar en un solo momento la mirada.

Sandor se quedó de piedra cuando vio a la niña acercarse hasta donde él estaba. Jeoffrey hablaba con su señora madre, por lo que el atrevimiento de la muchacha era algo que sólo él y aquella norteña sabían. Sansa no frenó en ningún momento. Se acercó hasta él y se inclinó, haciendo una profunda reverencia, tratándole como el caballero que nunca había sido. Regalándole la devoción que jamás se había merecido.

Sin saber por qué, Sandor le devolvió el gesto.

-Esto debe ser vuestro –susurró la muchacha extendiendo la mano y mostrándole sobre la palma la daga que la noche anterior se le había caído del cinto. –Recordad, Sir Sandor, se acerca el invierno…

El Perro no supo qué decir. La mano aún le temblaba de rabia cuando recordaba lo que ese animal de Crakehall le hacía a Sansa la noche anterior.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? _


	5. Loba Herida

**Ya sabéis cómo me gusta esta pareja y cómo la shippeo to the death 33**

* * *

**LOBA HERIDA**

No recuerda haber llegado a su habitación. Cuando cierra los ojos, lo único que nota es la piel callosa contra su mejilla, el ramalazo de dolor que empieza junto a sus labios y rebota durante minutos dentro de su cabeza, la humillación cuando sus rodillas chocan contra el suelo y oye las risas ahogadas de unos pocos en el silencio de muchos. Intenta no llorar cuando se mira en el espejo. Se prometió a sí misma la última vez que no lo haría. Las lobas son orgullosas, fuertes, poderosas… no el despojo cobarde y débil que le devuelve la mirada frente a sí.

Con furia, arremete contra los botes y candelabros que adornan la mesita y los estrella contra el suelo. El grito de dolor que viene a continuación no le pilla por sorpresa.

—¡Fuera! —grita cuando escucha la pesada puerta de madera moverse en sus goznes. —Fue… ra… —repite, derrotada, con los ojos cerrados y las pestañas mojadas.

La puerta vuelve a cerrarse, pero los pasos perezosos y pesados que resuenan a su espalda le indican que no está sola. Se agarra con fuerza a la mesita, temerosa de quien pueda estar allí con ella. Si al menos tuviera una doncella… No. La reina Cersei también le quitó eso.

—¿Habéis venido a terminar el trabajo? —pregunta aún sin volverse, en un hilillo de voz que no reconoce como propio.

Los pasos continúan, cada vez más próximos a ella. El caballero suelta algo sobre la cama y el colchón se hunde por el peso. Segundos que se hacen eternos y un miedo que la mantiene en el sitio. Por acto reflejo, se lame la sangre que aún le gotea del labio y tarda más de lo necesario en darse cuenta de que, lo que oye, es el tintineo de las cosas que ha tirado ella misma hace un momento. Sorprendida, mira al enorme hombretón que, en cuclillas, está recogiendo los trozos rotos de un par de botes de ungüento casi vacíos y unas velas consumidas. Cuando él le devuelve la mirada, el sentido común le obliga a retroceder un par de pasos para alejarse de él.

Sin decir nada, él se endereza y vuelve a dejar los objetos sobre la mesa.

—¿Os… os envía Jeoffrey?

Él sonríe de medio lado, otorgándole un aspecto aún más grotesco a su rostro quemado.

—¿Qué os hace pensar eso, mi señora? —Sansa nota el tono de burla en su voz y la rabia que le despierta es lo único que le da fuerzas para contestar.

—Un Perro sólo va allí donde le ordena su amo.

La sonrisa en la cara de Sandor desaparece y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a ella hasta que es capaz de oler la sangre, ya seca, que le adorna el rostro. La mira desde arriba, con esa mirada fiera que hace empequeñecer a Sansa y sentirse como una presa.

Un lobo jamás debería sentirse así.

—¿Y adónde van los pajarillos heridos para lamerse sus heridas?

Un aguijonazo de orgullo herido hace que Sansa se estremezca.

—No lo sé, preguntádselo vos a uno.

Él estira el brazo y coloca sus dedos bajo la barbilla de la muchacha. Con un movimiento suave, pero firme, la hace inclinar el rostro hacia él.

—¿Y adónde va una loba estúpida a lamerse sus heridas?

Ella le empuja con todas sus fuerzas mientras grita de rabia y se rinde al picor que las lágrimas tras sus párpados lleva minutos haciéndole. Pero ni con todas las fuerzas que le quedan, que tampoco son muchas, consigue que Sandor Clegane se mueva un ápice de donde está.

—¡Debisteis dejarme hacerlo! —le grita mientras trata, a duras penas, de recuperar el aliento. Se aparta, como si él mismo la quemase. —¡No debisteis detenerme! ¿Acaso os gusta verme así? ¿Disfrutáis cuando me humilla? ¿Cuando sangro?

—¿Es que preferirías que vuestra linda cabecita adornara el muro exterior, lady Sansa?

—¡No me llaméis así! —se derrumba y otra vez vuelve a estar a sus pies, igual que en la sala del trono, mientras el guardia la abofeteaba por orden de Jeoffrey y él no hacía nada. Nada. —Me lo han quitado todo. ¡TODO! Mi padre, mis hermanos, a Dama… Los antiguos Dioses le dieron a Robb una espada y el valor de clavarla en el corazón de sus enemigos. ¿Y qué tengo yo?

—Una cabecita, pajarito. Paciencia y un motivo. En la guarida del león, vas a tener que aprender a pasos agigantados. —Clegane se agacha para quedar a su altura. Sansa no sabe de dónde ha salido, pero de pronto tiene en las manos un pañuelo húmedo con el que empieza a limpiarle el rostro con una delicadeza impropia de él. —Lo que tenéis entre las piernas os servirá mejor que cualquier espada, pajarito. Sólo aseguraos de venderlo al postor adecuado.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? Pues a mí me encantan vuestras reviews ;)_


End file.
